


We The People

by Gottaloveoliver



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, Bisexual Male Character, Dystopia, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaloveoliver/pseuds/Gottaloveoliver
Summary: After Trumps death, Mike Pence causes havoc among the country. It's up to Stephen and Jon to restore and preserve democracy.





	We The People

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of what seems like a cool story in my head. I'll try and update as soon as possible

It was ridiculous; Stephen was covered in paint from head to toe, his hair looked like a toddlers paintbrush, some had clearly got into his mouth at some point, and the color did nothing to compliment his complexion, nor mask his terrible clothes whatsoever. Yet upon seeing the walking disaster, Jon's heart fluttered like a hopeless fool.

"So, what do you think?" Stephen asked, placing his hands on his hips. The red paint on his hands would ruin his suit, but he didn't care. Stephen was a brave, noble, good man, but he flickered like a star; never going out, but sometimes seeming to fade. It was one of the things Jon admired.

"It couldn't have been better," an assortment of emotions soaring through him, Jon stepped back, stopping his staring, "we should get going before the cops show up." Stephen nodded and took one final look at the beautiful flag that stood before him. He never could've predicted the chaos election day would bring, no one could.

During his victory speech, President Trump was assassinated, which left half of the country mourning, and the other half relieved. No one wanted to deal with another four years of the Trump administration.

The death of the president left everyone wondering who was next in line, who would lead the country in their hour of need? Democrats wanted it to be the democratic nominee, Bernie Sanders. Others wanted it to be Melania Trump, claiming she'd be what Jackie Kennedy could've been.

Her approval rating was higher than her husband, she was the widow of an icon, and now she was the most beloved woman in America. If president she'd be given everything she'd ever wanted, everything her husband couldn't get, all because of red blood stain on her dress. Melania got the public's support, but the fate of the country wasn't in the citizens hands; it was in the hands of the electoral college. The 46th President of The United States wasn't Melania Trump, it was Mike Pence.

Not only did President Pence's administration bring an end to the freedom of speech; it brought an end to Stephen and Jon's careers. Immediately after Pence being sworn in, the House and Senate passed a law requiring that all media was to be monitored and approved by the government. The president wasn't very fond of their shows.

The number of Liberal thinkers and activists being killed were increasing every day, those of any other religion besides Christianity were gunned down, and anyone who dared to rebel against the new laws were sentenced to death.

This wasn't a dream. This is the future of America.


End file.
